Encounter at Farpoint (épisode)
| PremDiffFR= | TitreVO=Encounter at Farpoint | TitreVF=Rendez-vous à Farpoint (DVD) | TitreAutres=Le mystère Farpoint (Star Trek: Les Dossiers Officiels) | Scenario=D.C. Fontana & Gene Roddenberry | Realisation=Corey Allen }} L'équipage de l' , nouvellement commissionné, est défié par un être omnipotent appelé Q pour résoudre le mystère de la station Farpoint. Résumé En route vers la station Farpoint Date stellaire 41153.7, le Capitaine Jean-Luc Picard prend le commandement du vaisseau-amiral de la flotte de Starfleet : l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. Sa première mission consiste à initier des relations diplomatiques avec la Station Farpoint sur Deneb IV, afin que la Fédération puisse utiliser les immenses réserves d'énergie de la station. Une enquête doit cependant être menée pour découvrir comment le peuple Bandi a pu la construire si rapidement. :Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 41153.7. Notre destination est la planète Deneb IV. Au-delà s'étend l'immensité inexplorée de la galaxie. J'ai reçu l'ordre d'inspecter Farpoint, une base stellaire construite par les habitants de cette planète. Je me familiarise avec le vaisseau dont on m'a confié le commandement, le nouvel USS Enterprise. Je suis impressionné par ses dimensions et sa complexité. Certains postes-clés de l'équipage sont toujours vacants, en particulier celui d'officier en second. Mais on a informé qu'un homme chevronné, le commandeur William Riker, nous attend sur Deneb IV pour embarquer avec nous. Alors que le vaisseau est en route vers la planète, un immense mur grillagé s'interpose. Un homme vêtu d'un uniforme de marin du XVIème siècle fait son apparition sur le pont, se faisant appeler Q, et ordonne à Picard de rebrousser chemin et de retourner vers la Terre, en déclarant que les humains ne sont que des êtres barbares et sauvages. Le capitaine se défend en affirmant que sa race a mûri et évolué. Q démontre son omnipotence en disparaissant et réapparaissant à l'envie ou en congelant un officier de sécurité, puis disparaît. Le procès de l'humanité Alors que Picard décide de s'enfuir, le mur d'énergie se convertit en sphère et poursuit le vaisseau pourtant lancé à vitesse maximale de distorsion. Le capitaine ordonne alors la séparation du module soucoupe, manoeuvre pourtant délicate à cette vitesse, et regagne la passerelle de combat avec ses principaux officiers : la conseillère Deanna Troi, le lieutenant commander Data et le chef de la sécurité Lt. Tasha Yar. en juge de 2079]] Les quatre officiers se retrouvent dans l'étrange reconstitution d'un tribunal du XXIème siècle dans lequel Q, dans le rôle du juge, décide de réaliser le procès de l'Humanité. Si Picard admet que certains comportements du passé ont pu être barbares, il plaide néanmoins la reconversion de sa race en un peuple pacifique et respectable et invite Q à le mettre à l'épreuve dans le cadre du mystère Farpoint. Réunion sur la station Sur la planète Deneb IV, William T. Riker, le Dr Beverly Crusher et son fils Wesley attendent l'arrivée de l’''Enterprise''-D. Lorsque Riker se rend auprès du Groppler Zorn, chef de la station, il est étonné de voir apparaître un panier de pommes surgi de nulle part. Geordi La Forge annonce l'arrivée du module de propulsion de l’''Enterprise''-D et Riker retrouve Picard sur la passerelle de combat où il prend connaissance de la rencontre avec Q et conduit la difficile manoeuvre de rapprochement des deux modules du vaisseau. N’ayant plus que 24 heures pour mener à bien la mission imposée par Q, Picard se téléporte dans le bureau de Zorn, accompagné de Riker et Troi. Celle-ci perçoit une forte émotion de désespoir sans pouvoir en donner la provenance. Pendant ce temps, Data, La Forge et Yar conduisent une mission de recherche dans les catacombes. L'attaque Alors que de l'équipage a regagné le navire, un immense vaisseau apparaît, scanne l’''Enterprise''-D puis la planète, sans répondre aux appels de Picard. Il bombarde alors la Vieille Cité des Bandis. Lorsque Picard s'apprête à lancer des tirs de phaseurs vers le vaisseau inconnu, Q réapparaît pour reprocher au capitaine son comportement primitif. Tandis qu'il supplie Data et Riker de demander l'aide de Picard, Zorn est mystérieusement téléporté. Les tirs s'arrêtent enfin et Troi perçoit, plus proche d'elle, un sentiment de satisfaction. Q suggère l'envoi d’une mission à bord du vaisseau inconnu. La vérité L'équipe en mission composée de Riker, Data, Yar et Troi découvrent Groppler Zorn en suspension, hurlant pour sa liberté. Lorsque Riker tente un tir de phaseur, le vaisseau tout entier se désagrège. Picard demande à Q leur rapide libération et, après les avoir vu apparaître sur la passerelle avec Zorn, refuse d'engager des tirs contre le vaisseau. Ce dernier se transforme rapidement en une entité vivante gélatineuse. Après avoir ordonné l'évacuation de la station, et malgré les tentatives de Q de le faire recourir à la force, Picard envoie un flux d'énergie à la station pour la libérer et laisser apparaître ce qu'elle était : une forme de vie qui avait été emprisonnée par les Bandis. Les deux entités ainsi réunies s'envolent vers l'espace alors que Q disparaît, sans avoir promis de ne pas revenir... Production *'"Encounter at Farpoint"', titre traduit en français par Le mystère Farpoint ou Rendez-vous à Farpoint, selon les époques et les supports, fut le premier épisode de la série Star Trek : La nouvelle génération. Diffusé aux Etats-Unis pour la première fois le 28 septembre 1987, il marqua le début en télévision d'une nouvelle ère, depuis 1969, année du dernier tableau de Star Trek : La série originale. A l'origine épisode d'une durée double, il a souvent été rediffusé en deux parties. * Dans le premier script de l'épisode pilote écrit par D.C. Fontana, l'histoire prévue à l'origine pour ne durer qu'une heure, ne comprenait que l'intrigue de l'équipage de l’''USS Enterprise''-D enquêtant sur le mystère de la station Farpoint. La scène entre l'amiral Leonard McCoy et Data y figurait cependant déjà. Sous l'impulsion de Gene Roddenberry, la séquence de séparation des modules du vaisseau fut ajoutée, il avait d'ailleurs toujours voulu montrer que l'Enterprise original en était capable comme le suggère l'épisode TOS: "The Apple", mais le coût des effets spéciaux de l'époque était trop important pour réaliser une telle scène. Malgré l'opposition des scénaristes, le studio insista pour faire un téléfilm de 2 heures. Roddenberry inventa alors le personnage de Q. * Le tournage démarra le 29 mai 1987 sous la direction de Corey Allen et prit fin le 25 juin 1987. A l'exception de 2 jours de tournage au parc Griffith de Los Angeles, l'intégralité du tournage s'est déroulé en studio, où les équipes d'Herman Zimmerman conçurent les décors de l'Enterprise, du tribunal et de la station Farpoint. * La société Industrial Light and Magic a conçu les effets spéciaux de cet épisode. Bien que ce soit leur seule contribution à TNG, ILM fut crédité pendant le reste de la série en raison de la réutilisation constante d'images d'archives. Bandes-annonces Version remasterisée File:Picard meets Q for the first time.jpg|This shot looks sharp in HD... File:Riker watched footage of Q's visit.jpg|...but in this composite shot it appears to be taken from an SD source. File:Deneb IV surface, original.jpg|Les arbres bruns... File:Deneb IV surface, remastered.jpg|...deviennent verts File:Old Bandi City, original.jpg|Les taches brunes de la Vieille cité bandie... File:Old Bandi City, remastered.jpg|...deviennent des infrastructures File:Galaxy class stardrive section, original.jpg|La planète originale... File:Galaxy class stardrive section, remastered.jpg|...sa version remasterisée File:Energy beam, original.jpg|Les rayons partant du salon du capitaine... File:Energy beam, remastered.jpg|...désormais ils partent de leur bon emplacement File:Farpoint aliens, original.jpg|Les entités bleues... File:Farpoint aliens, remastered.jpg|...deviennent bleue et rose Marchandisage Épisode à retrouver sur * Star Trek: The Next Generation (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (DVD) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (laserdisc) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (VHS) File:Encounter at Farpoint novelization cover.jpg|Roman: Encounter at Farpoint de David Gerrold / Pocket Books / 1987 ;Éditions francophones Rendez-vous at Farpoint.jpg|Roman: ''Rendez-vous à Farpoint'' de David Gerrold / Fleuve Noir / 1995 1ères diffusions francophones * En France, le 10 décembre 1996 sur Canal Jimmy * Au Québec sur Ztélé Anecdotes et autres informations * Cette épisode marque la première mention de l'Alliance Ferengie dans Star Trek, exception faite des références introduites dans & . * Cet épisode marque la dernière apparition à la télévision de DeForest Kelley avant sa mort le 11 juin 1999, à l'exception de son apparition dans qui est essentiellement constitué d'images d'archives. Après cet épisode, Kelley participera encore aux 5ème et 6ème films de la saga (en 1989 et 1991). Sa présence en 2364 dans le pilote de TNG assura la survie de son personnage dans les films "classiques". * Colm Meaney (Miles O'Brien), John de Lancie (Q) et Denise Crosby (Tasha Yar) sont les seuls acteurs non-principaux à apparaître dans ce pilote et l'épisode final . A noter que Colm Meaney sera d'ailleurs le seul acteur à apparaître à la fois dans le pilote et l'épisode final de TNG et de DS9. Incohérences Citations en visite sur l'''Enterprise''-D.]] Version française sous-titrée Picard, prononçant la devise de Star Trek pour la première fois à la télévision depuis de nombreuses années : « L'espace, l'ultime frontière. Voici le vaisseau galactique Enterprise. Sa mission, explorer de nouveaux mondes étranges, découvrir de nouvelles formes de vie et de nouvelles civilisations, et s'aventurer dans les recoins les plus éloignés de la galaxie. » McCoy en visite sur l'''Enterprise''-D à Data : "C'est drôle vous n'avez pourtant pas les oreilles pointues mais vous vous exprimez comme un Vulcain." McCoy à Data à propos de l'Enterprise : "Traitez-la comme une femme, elle vous ramènera toujours à la maison." Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux *Patrick Stewart est Jean-Luc Picard *LeVar Burton est Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby est Natasha Yar *Michael Dorn est Worf *Jonathan Frakes est William T. Riker *Gates McFadden est Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis est Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner est Data *Wil Wheaton est Wesley Crusher Autres personnages *John de Lancie est Q *Michael Bell est Zorn *DeForest Kelley est Leonard McCoy *Colm Meaney est Miles O'Brien *Jimmy Ortega est Torres *Timothy Dang est l’officier de sécurité de la passerelle *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa est l’huissier mandarin *Chuck Hicks est l’officier militaire drogué *Joe Gieb est le sonneur de cloche (non crédité) *Timothy Dang est un officier de la sécurité *Evelyn Guerrero est une Enseigne de la division de commandement *David Erskine est un marchand Bandi *James G. Becker est Youngblood *Dexter Clay est un officier de la sécurité *Jeffrey Deacon est un officier de la division de commandement *Susan Duchow est un officier de la division des opérations] *Roy Fussell est un garde inconnu du 21ème siècle *John Johnson est un garde inconnu du 21ème siècle *Nora Leonhardt est une Enseigne de la division des sciences *Tim McCormack est Bennett *Lorine Mendell est Diana Giddings *Brad Phillips est un officier de la division de commandement *Andrew Probert est un spectateur du tribunal *Richard Sarstedt est un officier de la division de commandement *Marty Valinsky est un garde inconnu du 21ème siècle Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...) : Altair III / système d'Altair / Betazed / Deneb IV / système de Deneb / Neptune / système de Sol / SS 433 / Terre / Triton / Turkana IV / système de Turkana * Espèces intelligentes et organisations : Bandi / Bétazoïde / Continuum Q / Créature de l'espace / Etres omnipotents / Fédération (Systèmes spatiaux de la Fédération) / Ferengi / Humain (Terre-Unie) / Q (espèce) / Vulcain * Personnages : Jack Crusher / Robert DeSoto / Humains inconnus (21ème siècle) / Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D / Pinocchio / William Shakespeare * Vaisseaux, stations et engins : / Station Farpoint / / NCC-7100 * Armement et Technologie : androïde / champ de force / circuit détecteur / combadge / commande de navigation / commande pour l'armement / communicateur / / holodeck de la section 4J / LCARS / module de propulsion (Module de combat) / Module soucoupe / phaseur / programme holographique / siège du capitaine, système de communication, tricordeur, VISOR, vitesse de distorsion / passerelle de combat / passerelle de commandement / Jonction du module soucoupe séparation du module soucoupe / téléportation site-à-site * Autres : 19ème siècle / 20ème siècle / 2036 / 2079 / 2227 / Académie de Starfleet / alerte jaune / amiral / bioélectricité / capitaine / chef de la sécurité / cigarette / communiste / conseillère / commander / docteur / empathie / énergie géothermale / énergie de téléportation / enseigne / Equipe d'exploration / Etats-Unis d'Amérique (Corps des marines US) / exobiologie / farce / français (langue) / fruit / Groppler / gymnase / "Henri VI, 2ème partie" / Horreur post-atomique / Imzadi / ingénierie / ingénierie bio-électronique / lieutenant / lieutenant Commander / médecin-chef / Nouvelles Nations Unies / narcotique / périmètre d'alerte / pomme / "Pop Goes the Weasel" / Prime Directive / salon d'observation / télépathie / tribunal (21ème siècle) / Troisième Guerre Mondiale / Vieille Cité Bandie Liens externes * * * Encounter at Farpoint, Part I & II sur Star Trek.com * cs:Encounter at Farpoint de:Der Mächtige en:Encounter at Farpoint (episode) es:Encounter at Farpoint it:Incontro a Farpoint (episodio) ja:TNG:未知への飛翔 nl:Encounter at Farpoint pl:Encounter at Farpoint pt:Encounter at Farpoint ru:Встреча в дальней точке (эпизод) sv:Encounter at Farpoint Category:Episodes TNG